Stuck in Another World
by Lisifa
Summary: What happens if my friends and I get stuck in the W.I.T.C.H. world and get magic powers also? Well, your about to find out what carzy things could happen. Warning their maybe some swearing, mostly my friend's swearing mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic, so I hope it's okey. It's just an idea I had in my head.

** Warning- may have swearing. **

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.C.T.H. or my friends, but I do own myself.

* * *

**Stuck in Another World**

_Lunch! _Thought Jessica, as she and her friend Tammy walked out their locker alley to meet up with Alexandra. Alexandra and Tammy walked out the locker room, but Jessica decided to stay behind. She went to meet up with her other friend Jasmine, who was stuffing her gym clothes in a bag at the moment.

"Hey, Jas." She cheerfully said as she watches her stuff a lot of things in the small locker. _Mmm…Sometimes I wonder how all that stuff can fit in there! _

"Oh hi, Jessica. I'll be done in a moment." _Better fix my hair while she's doing that. _She turned and fixed her hair than stares at her reflection.

Staring back at her was a 13 year old Mexican American girl with dark brown eyes, and dark brownish-black hair that was in layers, with two front braids and a headband separating her braids from the rest of her hair, and bangs that almost reached past her eyes.

"I'm done lets go." Both walk out of the locker room and hurry up to catch up with their friends. They meet up with Joeti, Alex, and Tams, ate lunch and just got out. "Man, those burritos tastes good! I wish I can have another one." Jessica said longing.

"Ya, me too." Jasmine agreed.

"Dude I wish I can have 100 burritos!" Joeti replied longing, but mostly cheerful.

"I'm gonna wash my hands k?"

"I'll go with you too Jessica."

Both Jasmine and Jessica went into the bathroom, which was unusually deserted, cause theirs always a crowd of girls putting on make up. They wash their hands, but just when their about to leave a loud swirling noise was headed._ What the… _When they turned around they saw an energy like pink and a earthly green swirling together to form a portal.

"Oh shoot! What is that!" shouted a very shocked Jessica.

"Oh my God! What is that!" yelled an also very shocked Jasmine.

"Aaa…What should we do?" Jessica asked very unsure.

"I dare you to touch it!'

"WHAT!" _This isn't a good idea._

"Come on, I double dog dare you!'

"Alright I'll do it." _Why does fate have to always be against me? Oh well! It could be worse! I think? But still I really REALLY don't think this is a good idea._

Jessica slowly walks up to it nervously, than with one hand thrust out she touches it, and her hands goes right though it. _Whoo!_ "Hey, Jas maybe it's some kind of portal, like in the W.I.T.C.H. books or TV show." Jessica said with an amazed look on her face.

_If it is, I wonder where it goes_

"Lets go though it!" Jasmine slurred daringly

"What! Are you crazy! I mean, we don't know what's on the other side, and we can't leave school!"

"Just go though!" _I can't believe I'm doing this! Oh well! It could be worse! I hope! _Jessica thought as she went though with Jasmine following behind.

* * *

Irma: "Hey why weren't we in the story!" 

Me: "Don't worry you show up in the story in a few chapter or so."

Irma: " What!" sends water rushing at me.

Me: "Oh shoot!" gets out of the way in time," Why does eveything try to kill me!"

The rest of the girls grap Irma and take off with her.

Me: "Thanks! Anyway let me know what you think! And please leave a review k! Thanks for reading!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Me: "Hey people! I'm back!

Heartfout thanks for reviewing! Plus being my first reviewer! Don't worry I'm already updating."

Cornelia: "Finally, they probably been waiting for mouths for you to update!"

Me: 'Alright I get the point Corny. Oh, and it was only a one day."

Cornelia: "Hey, don't call me Corny!"

Me: 'But it so addicting! Right Jas."

Jasmine: " Ya, it is addicting."

Cornelia: glares at us.

Me: "anyway I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or my friends, but I do have permission to use my friends, and I only own myself."

**Warning: may have swearing**

Taranee: "Why did you put that?"

Me: "you find out now on with the story!"

* * *

_What the heck is taking them so long! _Thought Joeti as she, Tammy, and Alexandra were waiting impatiently five minutes later. "What could be taking them so long!" Alexandra asked in a sort of annoyed way.

"Hey person, I'm gonna see what the hell their doing!" Joeti announced.

She dashed up to bathroom, not noticing the pink and green rays of lights slowly disappearing, and barged right in. She looked around, and took a quick look at her reflection, which was of a skinny tall 12 year old girl, who had dark brown eyes, dark hair that was a few inches passed her shoulder, and a cool vibe to her.

Joeti was from Indian, she and her family come to the U.S. when she was 10. When it comes to rock bands she knows everything, especially Green Day, which is her most favorite band.

Anyway Joeti continued to look around. "Jessica, Jasmine, where the hell-"Just than a fiery orange portal showed up in front of Joeti. "What the beep is that!" yelled a shocked Joeti. _Oh crap, what thebeep is going on?_

After the shock wearied off, she boldly went up to it and put her hand though it than out. _Oh crap, my hand went though!...I wonder what the beep is on the other side?_ She boldly stared at the fiery portal and went though it.

* * *

Irma: "Hey, we still weren't in the story!"

Me: "Don't worry you be in the story in the 4th chapter."

Irma: "What!" gives death glare.

Me: "uh-oh" _I shouldn't have said that. _Gives cheesy grin.

Cornelia: "IRMA!" A soaking wet Cornelia starts to chase Irma as she runs off.

Me: "Well looks like I've been save by the wet Corny! Anyway please review and let me know what you think, k! Thanks for reading, bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! I'm back again! Anyway thanks sooooo much for reviewing HeartFout, I'm glade you think my story good. Oh and my friends say hi!

I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time, I was being a lazy bastard, I think. Oh, and I'm sorry about the last chapter being short.

Anyway-"see piglet (one of my brother's friends, who I wonder why my brother invites him over) trying to steal her sketch book.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SKETCH BOOK!" runs after him, using one of her older brother's shoe as a weapon.

Jasmine: "She's going to be chasing piglet for a while, Gaby's Heart does not own W.I.T.C.H. or our friends and me. But she does own herself.

Now on with the story!"

**Warning: may have swearing

* * *

**

5 more minutes had gone by, Tammy and Alexandra were getting very inpatient as they were waiting for Joeti to come back with their two friends. "What is taking them so long?" Tammy said in a whiny voice. _That's it! I'm not waiting any longer!_

"Come on Tammy os lets go check what is taking them so long!" They stroll to the bathroom and just like Joeti they didn't notice the rays of light disappearing, only this time they were orange. They looked around the bathroom. Alexandra took a quick look at her reflection of a 12 year old Mexican-American girl, with dark brown eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a headband, she always does, well almost always. "Jasmine, Joeti, Jessica, if your in here you better hurry up!" Alexandra shouted, as she and Tammy continued to look around, not knowing that something life changing was about to happen. But just then a portal that had airy silver and a watery blue swirling together appeared.

"What the heck?" they shouted together. But before the shock could wear off a hideous giant snake-man come out of the portal. _What the beep is that! Is this some kind of joke or I'm I going crazy! Theirs no way that thing could be real!_

"Uh…Dippy what's that?" Tammy nervously asked, griping on to Alexandra's arm.

_Wait a minute if Tammy could see it then that ugly momda beeper mast be-_

Just than the hideous snake-man slithered up to them a few inches and in its hissy voice said in a very VERY creepy way, "Hallo girls…" Both Alexandra and Tammy step back a few steps right away. Just than in a blink of an eye the creature silted up to them and grabbed them.

"AHHHHH! Dippy help me!" screamed Tammy.

"Oh heck no! I'm gonna beat your momda beeper ass up!" Alexandra screeched angrily as she tries to punch it in the face, but failed.

"Struggled all you what you never escape." It hissed before it went though the portal, with girls squirming in his clutches.

* * *

Me: "YES, I got my sketch book back!"

Tammy: "Hey! How come me and Dippy were kidnapped?"

Alexandra: "Ya, How come we had to be kidnapped!"

Irma: "And how come we not in the story yet!"

Me: "Aaah, I don't know, why you looking at me for, and don't worry Irma you guys will be in the next chapter. Anyway please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Me: "Oh, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for a long time! I was being a lazy bastard again."

Cornelia: "No dud!"

Me: complexly ignores Cornelia "My week was interesting, like on Thursday my history teacher Mrs. Hatch, take my first period class, she only took our gate class only, to a Chinese buffet restaurant, the food was great, the restaurant looked amazing, and I had a really fun time! And today my Mom, my older brother Jose, piglet, and I went to Denny's. And I got a free hot fudge brownie for the second time! Ya! I mast be a really lucky bastard!"

Cornelia: "Anyway, Gaby's heart can never own W.I.T.C.H. or her friends, only herself."

**Warning: may have swearing**

Me: "thanks for doing the disclaimer Cornelia!"

Cornelia: "Just get on with the story!"

* * *

As the girls landed on the ground, the swirling portal closed behind them. 

_Hmm…where are we? _

Thought Jasmine as she and Jessica stood up. Jasmine was a skinny 12 year old Mexican American girl with the same eye and hair color as Jessica and just like Jessica's it was in layers, except her hair was a bit of a lighter shade, longer, and starter. Both girls looked around their surrounding, and saw that they were in a park, which seems deserted at the moment. "Ok…It looks like we're in some kinda - Wait a minute! Oooh shoot! The portal closed! How the heck are we supposed to get home! Oooh we are so screwed!" Jessica shouted out with her 'I'm doom!' Face on.

All of a sudden a fiery orange portal open up, and walking out came Joeti, with the portal closing behind. She took a quick look at her surrounding and than stated "Where the beep am I!"

_Didn't see that coming. _"We're in some kinda park." Jasmine informed her.

"How the beep is that possible!" Joeti asked not believing what's going on, and staring at Jessica and Jasmine, with her 'you better start talking' look.

"Hey, how the heck are we supposed to know? We know nothing, NOTHING!" Jessica dramatically said.

"So…What we do now?" Jasmine asked not sure.

Their were a few minutes of silent, than Joeti broke it. "I don't know!" She replied cockily.

"Hey, look what I found!" Jessica cheerfully yelled, while starting Jasmine and Joeti, since they don't notice her wander off. They turned to stare at the always smiling, it seems, girl holding what look like a pink crystal orb, with silver metal surrounding it, and hanging on a chain.

_Weird, for some reason it looks familiar_.

"Looks just like the Heart of Candracar in the W.I.T.C.H books, and TV series!" The optimistic girl continued.

"What? What the beep are you talking about!" Jorti grumbled in an angry yet confused sort of way.

_I think Jessica must of forgot that Joeti don't know much about W.I.T.C.H., she always forgets something, which is normal._

Just when Jessica was about to answer her, the Heart started to glow brightly and levitate a few inches or so. At the same time one of her two necklaces, the pendent, that was a blue orb with silver metal, with the top shape of two dolphins, and the rest of the metal shape like water or waves, also levitate a few inches away from the Heart and started to glow at first a faint blue, than a bight pink. For a while it looked identical to the Heart, then turn back to normal, the light slowly fading and than went back to its rightful place. The Heart also stop glowing and levitating.

_Ok, what was that?_

"How am I supposed to know, Jas?" Jessica huffed looking state at Jasmine.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, right Joeti, she said ok, what was that?"

"Aaa, ya.' Joeti replied now also staring at Jasmine.

"What? I didn't say that, but… I did thought it." Jasmine said all with puzzle looks.

"Mmm…Hey Jas, think about something." Jessica asked.

_Aaa…Tammy's crazy!_

'_Teehee, yap so true! Well, looks like we can read each others minds!'_

'_Oh beep we can do that!'_

_Cool! _ Thought Jasmine.

"Anyway I wonder where the keeper of the Heart is?" Jessica asked. Just than they notice a group of five girls, who seem to be looking for something. One was a Chinese girl with funky clothes and a smile that never seems to fade, which reminded Jasmine of Jessica right away.

_Weird, she looks like Hay Lin._

One was a tall willowy blonde, with sky blue eyes, and just like Joeti has a 'cool' vibe to her, she has a 'popular girl' vibe to her.

_She looks like Cornelia_.

'_You know if you think about it, Joeti does look similar to Cornelia.'_

'_What! My ugly face looks nothing like her's!'_

Another was an African American girl, with blue black hair, with one long beaded braid, and glasses.

_She looks like Taranee._

'_No seriously, think about it. Alexandra for example looks similar to Taranee, if you just think about it.'_

And another had tousled brown hair, with ocean color eyes.

_Mmm…fishy she looks look Irma._

'_Jas, I'm scared.'_

'_What the beep is their to be scared of!'_

And the last girl had big dark brown eyes, cherry red hair, and sporty clothes.

_And she looks like Will_

'_I was just kidding when I said that, well looks like we got to say hi to the Guardians of the Veil.'_

_

* * *

_Irma: "Hey! How come we only show up near the end?" gives sad pout.

Will: "Don't worry Irma."

Me: "Ya, what Will said!" turns to readers, "Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, Oh before I forget thanks for reviewing HeartFout, that was really sweat of you to mention me. Anyway please review people" gives puppy face "so I can know what you think of this chapter, if it was good or bad. Thanks for reading! Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me: "Hey! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update right away. I was being a lazy bastard yet again, plus I just come back from Mexico on Saturday at night. I had So much fun their, but I did have my boring moments. Plus I had my hair cut."

Irma: whispers to Cornelia. "How long do you think she's gonna talk?"

Me: "And how long do you think it take for me to notice that you talking about me?"

Irma: gives innocent look.

Me: "Anyway HeartFout, Sokai, and Seniya thanks sooooo much for reviewing, and I'm glade you think my story good, cute, and interesting!" smiles happily

Hay Lin: "Gaby's heart does not own W.I.T.C.H., or her friends, but she does own herself and those grilled cheese sandwiches Irma's eating."

Irma: "what?" looks around innocently.

**Warning: may have swearing**

**

* * *

**_Where is it! _Thought a certain redhead we all know and love, as she franticly searches around the park.

"I can't believe you lost it!" Cornelia snarled.

"Well, I don't mean to lose it!" Will reply, as she desperately searches.

"Maybe if you kept a better eye on it you won't have lost it!" Cornelia continued.

"Cornelia! Will you stop arguing!" Hay Lin asked, with an upset look on her face.

"Cornelia arguing isn't gonna help us find it." Taranee acknowledged.

"Ya, I'm with Taranee." Irma said, in her usual jokey tone. Cornelia just glared at Irma, and went back to looking.

_If I don't find the Heart, I'm scewed! _Will thought with an 'I'm doom!' face on.

"E-excuse me? Is this yours?" A shy, sweet, yet polite voice asked. All the girls turn around to stare at a girl with two front braids holding out the Heart.

"Y-Ya, thanks! Where you found my necklace? And who are you?" Will replied relied, as the girl hands her the heart.

"I found it on the ground, anyway my names Jessica, Oh and what's your name?' The girl cheerfully answered.

"My names Will and these are my friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin." Will smiled as she pointed out her friends.

"Hey Jessica! What about us!" A girl in punk style clothes shouted, as she and an other girl come closer.

"That's Jasmine and Joeti, their my friends." Jessica said with a really big cheesy grin on.

"Hey Jessica, who are they?" The girl in a big puffy pink coat, and small backpack asked.

_Great, looks like I'm going to have to repeat myself._

"Their Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, and you guys already know who they are, and I'm not repeating myself. K?" Jessica answered with an unsure look on.

_What could she be unsure about?_

"I got lots of pockets on my pants, I got two pockets on my ass." Joeti randomly said. Right away Jasmine stared to crack along with Irma, while Jessica, Will, even Hay Lin try to hold back a laugh. The only ones who didn't thought it was funny was Cornelia and Taranee.

"I gotta go, I got skating practice." Cornelia said, giving the 'oh how immature look' as she gracefully glazes away.

"Ya, I also have to go, I have homework to do." Taranee squeak quickly, scurried away before anyone could complain.

"Joeti, I think you scare them off." Jessica replied facing Joeti.

_Ya, maybe abit too easily._

Then she turns to Will, with the cheesy grin placed on again. "Well, we're not from around here, and we don't know where to go." Jessica continue, as her friend Joeti give her the 'you moron! Even I can come up with a better excuse!' look, while Jasmine just stared blankly into space.

_Well, I guess we could show them around, but I wonder-. _Just then Will's cell phone stared to ring. _Great, what does she want this time?_ Will thought as she answered her cell phone. "Hi, Mom. Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, but do you remember how you left your room this morning?" Susan asked threatenly.

Will thought back to how she left her room, papers scatted about, clothes all over the floor, food that lay forgotten, trash all over the place, it look like an explosion went off in there. _Oh shut, I forgot about that! Mmm…I'm surprise that my room hasn't been roach infested, or at least Blunk infested._ Will mused.

"Aaa…ya, so?"

"Well, I want you to come home and clean your room! Plus do your math homework. And no buts!" Will's mom ordered before hanging up.

_Great, just what I beeping need. _

"Listen I gotta go."

"Let me guess, mom whining about messy room." Jessica said in an annoyed tone.

"Yap."

With a hand on her shoulder for comfort she replied "I know how you feel, since my mom never seems to shut up about my room."

"Don't worry about us Will! We'll be at the Silver Dragon!" Hay Lin chirped as she put an arm around Jessica and Jasmine, with Irma doing the same with Joeti and Jessica. Will watch as they drag away Jasmine and Jessica, with Jorti and Irma shouting crazy things to the world. _Well, I better go home and face whatever torture my Mom throws my way._

_

* * *

_

Me:" I wonder if anyone knows who I am in this story? And Hey Irma, why you eat my grilled cheese sandwich for!"

Irma: "Hey, I was hungry!" give innocent look again.

Me: "Anyway please review, so I can know what you think, please? And thanks for reading my story see ya next time!"


	6. Chapter 6

Me: "I'm back! And today May 8 my birthday!" start to bounce around happily. "Anyway thanks so much for reviewing HeartFout, and no I'm not Jas, but that still a good guess. And thanks you two lily 'sturmoil for reviewing two, and I'm glade you think my story rocks! Oh don't worry, your about to find out what happens to Alexandra and Tammy."

Tammy: "You know you look better if you put you hair back."

Me: "What? What's wrong with my front braids?" sees Alexandra and Joeti come with stuff to do your hair. _AHHHH! What is it with people wanting to do my hair and put make up on me! What do they think I am their make over doll or something!_

Joeti: "I want to tie her hair!"

Me: "I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or my friends, but I do own myself and my hair!"

**Warning: May have swearing**

**

* * *

**

"Ow! Stop pocking me!" yapped a 12 year old Chinese girl, with short hair, who goes by the name Tammy, as Alexandra continue to pock her. "Ow! It hurts! Your gonna leave a big bruise behind!"

"Oh shut up! It doesn't even hurt" Alexandra shouts back. Both girls were bored since well, their in a cell, in some dark, gloomy, lonely ass dungeon in Meridian.

_Great, first we were kidnapped, now we're in some ugly ass cell. What's next?_

Just then Cedric come slithering in with four guards. "You two, will be coming with uss to ssee Prince Phobos." He explained as the guards started to advanced on them.

"Touch me, and I'll give you a black eye." Alexandra warn, which the two guards that stood before her ignored. And just like she promise, they both got black eyes, and were on the floor. One was knock out unconscious, the other struggled to get up' as he feels the great pain rush though his right eye. The other two grab Tammy by the arms and pull her out.

"Hey, quit pulling so hard, and slow down." Tammy said in her usual whiny tone.20 guards later they somehow got Alexandra out, 15 had black eyes, 7 had crushed jaws, 5 broken nose, and 8 with broken ribs.

"Ass I said before, you two will be seeing Prince Phobos." Cedric informed them, as they walk down a dark corroder.

"Who's Hobo?" Tammy curiously asked. "Ow! What you did that for!" Tammy yapped as Cedric give her a smack on the head with his tail.

"Nobody insults my master!" he yelled back.

"Oh you love him don't you? If you love him so much why don't you marry him?" Tammy shouted back. Cedric growled with anger, it seem he was going to explot at any minute.

"Why you little-" Just then they were at the door to the throne room, and some guards were busses opening the huge doors. And their sitting on his throne, with his super long hair, and emotion less face was Phobos.

"So that Hobo." Tammy stated. Phobos just raised a brow, while Cedric raised his tail, and whacked Tammy. "Ow!"

"You do not insult my master!" he howled.

"Shut up Hobo lover! At least I don't need to go on a diet, or need major plastic surgery." Tammy said tauntingly. Mt. Cedric was going to evoup any minute.

"Would somebody please kill her for me?" Alexandra asked hopefully, as the two were staring daggers at each other. Phobos just raised another brow at this, as he quietly watches.

"Cedric return these two girls back to their cell, and I would like to know as to why you capture them, and I would like to talk about when you start your diet." Phobos said, finally specking, with his soulless steel blue eyes staring at Cedric. And just as before the guards drag Tammy away, and some come up to Alexandra as they were ready to take her on. Or so they thought.

50 guards later they somehow yet again managed to get her back in the cell, but not without injuries. 30 had black eyes, 15 had broken ribs, 10 had twisted arms, 38 had broken jaws or nose, 12 had twisted ankles, and many were knocked out unconscious.

And there the two girls sat in the lonely dungeon again, not knowing what gonna happen next, and one happy Alexandra thinking about the beatings she give.

* * *

Me: "Anyway I got away, thanks to Will over here."

Will: "Hey their no need to thank me."

Me: "Anyway thinks for reading my story, and please leave a review, so I know what you think."

Cornelia: "Hey Will, Jessica!" walks by holding a box full of make up.

Will and Me: _Oh no! Not again!_


End file.
